The Forgotten Rule
by Thesilverlaurel
Summary: Every Halloween, Ciel is left to fend for himself as Sebastian keeps himself as far away from his Young Master as possible. Then, on 1st November, Ciel becomes tired, irritable, and uncomfortable. He can't make sense of it, until a certain red butler of death tells him about a rule which Sebastian supposedly forgot to mention.
1. Full English

Ciel Phantomhive wakes to a silent, but brightly-lit room. Blinking sleep out of his eyes, he scans his bedroom for that damn butler of his.

"Sebastian!" he shouts. "Godammit, Sebastian, where are you, you useless bastard?!"

Climbing from the bed, he staggers to a desk in the corner. Opening the leather-bound diary, he pulled the ribbon bookmark, and the page fell open to….

"31st October?" Ciel says aloud. "Tsk. Should have realised."

Every year, on 31st October, Sebastian Michealis would busy himself with a task of some sort, be it carrying out an errand on behalf of the Queen's Watchdog or the Funtom Company. Those were the excuses he'd used the past two years, anyway. Did he really think that Ciel was credulous enough to miss a pattern such as this?

But now, Ciel has a problem. He is a teenage aristocrat, brought up in the upper class; he couldn't do anything for himself.

"Now…" he says to himself, "what does Sebastian do? He opens the curtains."

Ciel gathers up the material, and flings them apart in the same flamboyant way Sebastian does. And….nothing happens.

After a couple more failed attempts, he decides to move on. "I don't want any paedophiles watching me get dressed, anyway."

Ciel opens the cupboard, and slumps his shoulders in defeat. He can't fasten buttons, he can't tie laces; he can't dress himself at all.

"Lizzie…" Ciel mumbles.

Padding back to the desk, and, picking up the phone, rings in the only phone number he knows; Lady Elizabeth Middleford.

"Hello?"

"Hello. May I speak with Lady Elizabeth?"

"…Earl Phantomhive? I'm sorry, milord, she's in Wales today."

"What? Why!"

"She's having tea with the Duchess. Shall I leave her a message?"

"…I just rang to say Good Morning."

Ciel hangs up, and sighs, slumping forwards onto the desk. There's no one to help him. Still, he can't wander around the mansion in just his- well, **[1]** Sebastian's- work shirt. Ciel plucks a pair of blue **[2]**britches from the cupboard, and studies them. Just one button; it shouldn't be two difficult.

**Ten minutes later**

Alright, the britches are on, now for a fresh shirt. Except…buttons.

Ciel thinks for a moment. His shirts are white, Sebastian's shirts are white; no one will notice, and he's not going anywhere today anyway.

Ciel shoves the shirt into his britches, and reaches for a pair of black braces. "Now, how the hell does this work?"

**Half an hour later**

The braces are on, if a tad **[3]**skewwhiff. Now, for a waistcoat. Then a jacket. Then a tie. Then socks, shoes, eye patch… Ciel sighs, yet again. He really is helpless without his butler.

****[4]**A while later**

Ciel saunters downstairs, after scrapping the idea of wearing his tie, jacket and eye patch. His socks are trailing around his ankles, the buckles of his shoes are loose, his waistcoat has been left open, and his hair has simply been smoothed down with his hands. And, the pink insignia on his eye is visible, but the servants have seen it before anyway.

Ciel gazes at the walls, as they become plainer, and plainer, and plainer. He's never been in the servant's quarters before.

"Bard!" Ciel barks. The Yankee whirls, confused, and the cigarette drops from his mouth as he gawps at the Young Master.

"Bo… Bocchan… what are you doing down here?"

"I came to get breakfast."

"Where's Sebastian?"

"Out."

"Where?"

"Buckingham Palace!" Finnian shrieks, appearing at the garden door. "Her Majesty requested his presence."

Her Majesty requested Sebastian, but not Ciel? Something's off, even if the stupid servants are too dopey to realise it.

"Well… uh…" Bard grabs a pan, "what would you like for breakfast, Bocchan?"

Ciel frowns. "Excuse me?"

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"You're giving me… a choice**[5]**?"

"Yes. What would you like, Bocchan?"

"Uh…" Ciel stare at the stone floor. "I… I don't know."

"Oh, oh, oh!" Finnian jumps up and down, "Have you ever had a **[6]**Full English before, Bocchan?"

"A Full English?"

"Yeah," Finnian nods wildly, "Tanaka made it for us once. Bard, you know how to make it, right?" And all of a sudden, Finnian's eyes grew ten times bigger.

"Of course I do, kid!" Bard ruffles the boy's hair. "Would you like a Full English, Bocchan?"

"What on Earth is it?" Ciel asks, feeling alienated. 'Am I uncultured?' he asks himself, 'no, I just don't know much about commoner's food, that's all.'

"Come watch him make it!" Finnian dashes forwards, and, wrapping his arms around Ciel's, drags him to the fireplace.

Bard's eyes grow wide, not from hope, but from fear. His gaze switches between the two boys, sending a hint to Finnian.

The hint hits home, and Finnian leaps back, as if he'd been burned. "Gomenasai!" he cries, bowing so deeply his head almost hits the floor.

Ciel pauses. "It's perfectly alright. After all, I would kill any man who said the Phantomhive family was not accepting of all classes. And, I am curious as to what this 'Full English' entails of."

Bard releases a shaky breath, and Finnian's face grows bright with relieved joy. Within minutes, the kitchen is filled with the delicious smell of sausages.

**Author's note**

**[1] Sebastian's work shirt; Ciel sleeps in the shirt that Sebastian wore during the day. More on that later.**

**[2] Britches; Shorts.**

**[3] Skewwhiff; Yes that really is how skewwhiff is spelt.**

**[4] A while; "If you tell your reader the exact amount of time it took Bocchan to dress himself," Sebastian smiles sweetly, "I will kill you. It is a part of my service as a butler to the Phantomhive household, and, after all, I am one hell of a butler."**

**[5] Choice; Victorian maids and butlers did everything, so children were never given a choice of food, clothes, or even daily activities. Trust the History nerd.**

**[6] Full English; Bacon, sausage, egg, tomatoes, beans, mushrooms, fried bread, black pudding.**

**I do not own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) or any of its characters. Nor do I own any britches. And at this precise moment in time, I don't have any Full English either.**

**-Laurel Silver.**


	2. A friend in Finnian

Finnian throws the kitchen door open, shoving Ciel ahead of him into the garden. The boys keep running, and dive behind a shed. Just a split second later, a huge boom erupts from the kitchen, and Bard staggers out, his blonde afro blackened with soot. The well-done chef collapses to the floor, and sighs.

"I'm sorry, Bocchan," he whines, "The bacon needed more fire."

"I think it's had plenty of fire now, Bard," Ciel fights a smirk. "Go and talk to Tanaka."

Bard drags himself up, and wanders back through the ashes to hunt down everyone's favourite chibi tea-drinker.

Finnian relaxes against the shed. "He always manages to blow _something_ up," he laughs, carefully plucking his straw hat from his neck, being careful how he angled it. "You get used to it, and you get clever about it," he pulls a paper parcel from the crown of the hat, "I'm gonna smell like Full English all day!" he grins.

Finnian opens the parcel to reveal at least three of everything, except for eggs, tomato, mushrooms, beans, and only one slice of bacon. He giggles awkwardly, "I stole them from the pan while Bard wasn't looking. I figured that, with Sebastian being out today, it'd be the only way to get edible food."

"That's theft!" Ciel snaps, more of a reflex than an opinion**[1]**.

Finnian's face crumples and, before Ciel can take his harsh words back, began to cry. "Gomenasai, Bocchan! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-"

"Finnian!" Ciel slams a hand over the young gardener's mouth. "It's alright. You are correct; this is the only way to get edible food when Bard's cooking."

Finnian snivels, and wipes his cheek with a sleeve. He shoves the parcel of food towards Ciel, "it tastes better when all the food's there, and hasn't been crushed, but it's still nice."

Ciel eyes the food warily.

"Is there a problem, Bocchan?"

"I…I'm not sure how…."

Still watching Ciel, waiting for an answer, Finnian idly picks out a sausage and bites into it. Ciel cagily begins to follow suit.

"I don't usually eat with my fingers," **[2] **Ciel mumbles.

Finnian smiles. "I don't usually eat with a knife and fork. I end up crushing them in my hands. Or breaking the plate. Or making a giant mess."

Ciel laughs, and bites into the sausage. It's cold, and a little burnt, but still good. It tastes different to how Sebastian prepares; not quite so perfect. Each bite tastes slightly different from the last.

The boys eat their way through the breakfast, Finnian giving Ciel the sole slice of bacon, talking about Bard, Mey-Rin, Tanaka and Sebastian to pass the time.

**A while later**

"What's in here, anyway?" Ciel taps on the wall to the shed.

"Just gardening tools, seeds, 'cides and the like," Finnian shrugs.

"'Cides?"

**[3] **"Herby-cides and pesty-cides. The herby-cides go on the path, and the pesty-cides go on the plants."

Ciel nods, pretending to understand. Finnian hangs the hat back around his neck, and smiles widely. "D'you wanna walk Pluto?"

Ciel blinks. "He can walk on his own."

"Yeah, but you've gotta exercise him, or he gets agitated, and then he'll do something like burn the trees down."

Ciel thinks, then nods. Finnian shrieks with joy, and, climbing to his feet, cups his hands around his mouth and shouts, "Plu-Plu!"

Ciel stands, just as the familiar white-haired man comes bounding up to Finnian. Pluto jumps up, and Finnian catches him expertly, Pluto snuggling into his arms. His nose twitches, and he clambers around Finnian, sniffing his hat.

Finnian laughs. Putting Pluto on the ground, he takes off the hat and balances it on the hell-hound's head. Pluto sniffs at it, and yips happily.

Ciel studies the man rubbing the hat over his face, hoping that no unexpected guests turn up.

"Plu-Plu!" Pluto looks up at Finnian's words. Finnian waves his hands in front of the devil-dog's face, before swiftly stealing the hat and bolting across the garden. Pluto yip, and gives chase. Ciel stands, dumbfounded, and follows the strange duo.

Finnian runs up to the house, and turns to find Pluto cornering him. He breathes steadily, and, shrieking "Ciel, catch!", he throws the hat over Pluto's head.

Ciel grapples for the hat, then sprints in the opposite direction as Pluto follows his meat-fragranced prize. Finnian follows, muttering, "Any moment now."

As Finnian tears over the grass, slowly catching up, Pluto growls, the noise growing deeper and deeper. Finnian glances from Pluto, to Ciel, and back again, to find that, in place of the white-haired man, a colossal white dog is bounding, much faster than he had been in human form.

Getting closer to the demon-dog, Finnian grabs the collar, and pulls himself onto Pluto's back. "Ciel!" he yells, "Stop running!" **[4]**

'What?' Ciel thinks, 'Is he mad?'

A huge shadow leers over him, and a too-warm breeze arrives from the wrong direction. Ciel cries out as something grabs him, and drags him upwards, into the air.

He lands next to Finnian, gasping in shock. He grips onto thick strands of fur as Pluto shakes and writhes, trying to buck them off.

Finnian grabs his collar, and pulls, "Yip, yip!" **[5]**

**An hour later**

After Finnian repeating the command several times, Pluto sits, and Ciel and Finnian slide down his back, Finnian hollering in delight, Ciel rather shaky compared to the gardener.

"You do this…" Ciel pants, "Every day?"

"Yep," Finnian nods, "Every day. It was a lot easier today, and a lot more fun."

"And, why is that?"

"Because you were here, Ciel. I usually walk Pluto on my own."

"Firstly," Ciel points, "That was **not** walking. Secondly…I've never heard you, or any of the other servants for that matter, call me Ciel before." **[6]**

Finnian bows, narrowly missing Ciel's shoulder with his head. "Gomenasai, Bocchan! I didn't mean to be rude…"

Ciel clamps his hand back over Finnian's mouth. "Finnian! It's alright; I was merely commenting, I have no regrets over the name my parents chose for me."

"Ciel Phantomhive," a voice sounds from somewhere above them. "Such a pretentious name. It most certainly suits you."

Ciel follows the voice, his gaze being pulled into a large, particularly leafy tree. The only alien object he could- almost- see between the leaves was a bright, bloody red.

**[1] More of a reflex than an opinion: Ciel would have had manners drummed into him from a young age. He doesn't mean anything by it; he's just repeating something a teacher, nanny or wet nurse would have taught him.**

**[2] "I don't usually eat with my fingers…": Even on picnics, he'd have been given a plate and cutlery. Eating with your fingers was considered rude among the aristocracy.**

**[3] Herby-cides and pesty-cides: Herbicides and pesticides. Yes, these existed in the Victorian era. Herbicides are weed killers, and pesticides are insect (pest) killers.**

**[4] Finnian rides on Pluto's back: I know this doesn't happen in the anime, but it's just something I think Finnian would have done. Be honest; wouldn't you?**

**[5] "Yip, yip!": Avatar: The Legend of Aang reference, anyone?**

**[6] Bocchan/Ciel: Social interaction across the classes was a no-no. However, the Phantomhive servants seem close to their Young Master, and Finnian is really friendly, so I thought; 'Why the hell not?'**

**A guest asked; 'Good writing, but why are you using Japanese if they're in old England? O_o'. The answer; to link it to the anime, I've been watching an unhealthy amount of cosplayers on YouTube and they use terms like 'Bocchan', and because I think that 'Bocchan' is a cool word. But I don't know why.**

**Once again, I do not own Black Butler. Or Kuroshitsuji. Even though they're the same thing. Just being safe, y'know?**

**-Laurel Silver**


	3. Scythes, sadists and semes

"Grell Sutcliffe!" Ciel shouts, pointing in that dramatic, anime way (you know the one I mean!) "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here, waiting for the dark to fall, and the beasts to prowl…." The red butler sings in his annoying sing-song-sliding voice.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" the blue boy demands.

"Y'know," Grell jumps from the tree, "If your Sebas-chan grows too passionate for you to handle, make sure he knows he could just come to me. Red is the colour of firey passion, and I am flaming!"

"And what the hell do you mean by **that**?!"

Grell freezes, and gapes dumbly at Ciel. Pluto growls and Finnian runs his fingers down the hell-hound's snout, before gently coaxing the over-grown silver demon-dog away from the scene, sending a nod of support in Ciel's direction.

Grell's face churns, and he collapses to his knees, howling in mad laughter. "You…you don't know, do you?"

Ciel pauses. "I don't know what?"

"Ah! Such an ice king he is! A beautiful tyrant! An angelic devil! A raven with the wings of a dove. My little lamb with the appetites of a wolf. My very own Sebastian darling!" Grell squeals and fangirls.

"Tch…" Ciel tuts, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I think Will's hit you around the head too often."

Grell only laughs harder.

Ciel shakes his head, and turns to walk away. Something rests on his shoulder, something that couldn't possibly be a hand; it's too thin, cold and hard.

"Demons are those who use various chances to poke fun at humans, before proceeding to leech whatever comes out as a means of survival," Will speaks, withdrawing the claws of his scythe from Ciel- Sebastian's- shirt.

"I think you're both crazy," Ciel says bluntly.

"I think you should pay attention to what I have to tell you, Phantomhive."

Ciel cocks an eyebrow. "You and your posse of Shinigami have been nothing more than troublesome; what with Grell's flamboyant flirting with Sebastian, Ronald's horrific timing and clumsy Death Scythe, and you constantly bad mouthing demons. I have neither time nor a care to give you." **[1]**

"Fine. Just don't complain when you can't sit up in the morning."

"What?" now, Ciel is prepared to listen.

Will sighs. "Think carefully about the last couple of Halloweens. What happens?"

"Sebastian mysteriously disappears."

"Then?"

"Then…" Ciel has no idea. He…

"Can't remember?" Will smirks "Didn't think so. Now think about **[2]** the morning after. How do you feel?"

"Tired…" Ciel thinks, "Sticky, and I can't sit up."

"Why?"

"My…it's uncomfortable…it hurts…" red seeps into Ciel's cheeks.

Grell screams; "Sebas-chan is a sadistic seme?" **[2]** blood spurts from his nose. Ciel frowns. Will sniggers.

"You've never been taught such things?" he asks innocently. "No matter; I'm sure that now you've realised that you can't remember your eleventh and twelfth Halloweens, you've realise that your resident vermin has been drugging you."

"He wouldn't!" Ciel shouts. "When I made the contract with me….he swore he would never lie to me…it was part of our contract…."

"Lying and not telling the truth can be slightly different."

"I don't see how!"

"To deceive prey with sweet words and drag them into darkness, isn't that a demon's signature ability?" Will muses aloud.

Both Will and Grell's jaws drop as Ciel's hand slaps square across Will's face, knocking his glasses from his nose. Grell covers his mouth and edges away as Will straightens himself up, his garden tool extending to delicately pluck the glasses from the grass.

"If you fail to recognise the importance of a Shinigami's glasses once more," he growls through his teeth, "I shall reap you, and your leeching butler can't save you."

"Tch," Ciel smirks. "Quit talking in such cryptic sentences and questions, and get to your goddamn point."

"Bad attitude, matched with a bad temper," Will seethes, "You grow more demonic as each day passes, young Phantomhive. If you insist on growing into one of those vile leeching fiends, then I shall not 'get to the goddamn point'. I will simply tell you this; don't let the demon drug you, and you'll discover for yourself how demons strengthen the bonds between them and their human prey. Because, Ciel, in the end, that's all you are to Sebastian. He may be more honourable than his soul-snatching brethren, but you're still his prey, you poor, lost soul."

He turns and disappears into the trees. Grell squeals something about Will being 'so sexy when he grows serious like that', and follows his partner. Ciel smirks weakly.

"Goodbye, Glasses!" he bellows after the duo. Something hesitates, then continues, and Ciel swears he heard Will hiss 'It's Suit.' **[3]**

Ciel laughs, before he thinks deeper into the advice he'd been given. If he'd just kept his mouth shut, kept his hands to himself, kept his patience, he'd have eventually got his straightforward answer.

**Fifteen minutes later**

"Bocchan!" Mey-Rin waves wildly from the stairs. "Good morning, Bocchan!"

"Good morning," Ciel nods. "Mey-Rin, do you understand the term 'sadistic seme'?"

Mey-Rin pauses, her brown eyes growing wide behind her treasured glasses. "Why…why would you want to know something like that?"

"I've heard the term recently, and would like to know what it means," Ciel says impatiently, "You know, don't you Mey-Rin? Is there an issue in telling me?"

"Y-y-y-yeas, Bocchan, I do have a small issue in telling you," Mey-Rin stares at the ground.

"Why?"

"It is a…an adult topic."

"Adult?" Bard emerges from the servant's quarters. "Is Bocchan asking about sex?"

Mey-Rin's cheeks flush. "No…he was asking about sadistic semes."

Bard pauses. "I understood sadistic…"

"Then explain it to me," Ciel demands.

Bard coughs, before sitting himself on the stairs, propping Ciel gently on his knee, and Mey-Rin perches by his side. "Bocchan, do you understand what sex is?" the Yankee chef says slowly.

"Yes."

"Well…do you understand why men sometimes hire prostitutes?"

"Because sex can be recreational." **[4]**

"Yes… well… ah… a sadist is someone who… gets pleasure from… hurting others… in a sexual way…"

Ciel nods. "But what's a seme?" he asks, aiming his question at Mey-Rin.

"A seme…" Mey-Rin takes a deep breath, "a seme… 'tops'."

Ciel frowns. Bard glances at her.

"It's a term used more for… same-sex relationships," Mey-Rin continues.

"Unclean fags," Bard mutters.

"In a normal relationship, the man is 'top' and the woman is 'bottom'. But in gay relationships, the couple has to decide who… penetrates who. The penetrator is referred to as the 'seme' and the penetrated is referred to as the 'uke'." **[5]**

Ciel rests his fingers on his chin, musing, and "A dominant man, who gets pleasure from hurting his 'uke' So, that's apparently Sebastian, huh?"

There is silence for a painfully long second, before, in unison, Bard and Mey-Rin screech; "What?!"

**[1] Neither time nor a care to give you: Ciel Phantomhive has no fucks to give.**

**[2] Big chunk of text (that's why there's two 2s]: I'm pretty sure you've worked it out by now**

**[3] "It's Glasses.": DA DA DA-DA-DA-DA DA DA CIRCUS!**

**[4] "Sex can be recreational.": Can it now, Bocchan?**

**[5] Mey-Rin explaining 'seme' and 'uke': Mey-Rin is a fangirl.**

**Own Kuroshitsuji, I do not. Nor any Full English have I had. A Jedi being a hard life is.**

**-Laurel Silver; Master Yoda's speech therapist.**


	4. Clever Bocchan, Clever butler

**Quick note!**

**This chapter switches from one scene to another, so, to make things easier, writing in **_italics_** are the scenes with Sebastian, or his thoughts. **

_"Bard," Sebastian rests a hand on the Yankee's shoulders. "I see you've had a long day, cleaning and restoring the kitchen. Relax, you can have the rest of the day off, and I'll cook Young Master's supper."_

_"But Sebastian," Bard protests, "Surely you've had a busy day in London…shouldn't you be the one relaxing?"_

_"Please," Sebastian huffs out a single chuckle, "I wouldn't be a worthy butler of the Phantomhive household if I could not manage a simple task such as this. And, when all is said and done, I am one hell of a butler."_

"This way…" Finnian edges backwards, creeping down the hall towards the dining room, gently coaxing a suited man on all fours to follow him, "This way… good boy, Plu-Plu."

Ciel opens the door, and ushers them in; Finnian, Pluto, then Mey-Rin.

Mey-Rin and Finnian carefully pull the Christmas dinner plates from their cupboard in the corner, and Mey-Rin scuttles off with them stacked in her arms, the mass reaching comically high above her head.

Finnian guides Pluto into the cupboard, and climbs in after him. Ciel hands him a variety of toys, ranging from a ball to one of Sebastian's shoes.

He shuts the doors, and dashes to his seat, fixing his clothes as Sebastian appears.

"Have you had a good day, Bocchan?" the tall man asks his Young Master.

"Adequate," Ciel sits up straight, as expected of him, "Rather uneventful."

"I trust the servants looked after you well?"

"Of course. Bard has fixed the kitchen, Finnian has managed to keep Pluto from burning the garden to ashes, and Mey-Rin has survived the whole day without breaking anything. All in all, it's been a peaceful day."

"I'm glad to hear it. For supper today, we have a traditional Japanese ramen."

Ciel raises the cutlery to his lips, and seemingly takes a thoughtful sip. "Ah yes, I remember this; you made it when Clause Damian visited." **[2]**

"Yes," Sebastian gives a small smile. "How nostalgic of you to remember something so trivial."

Down the hall, Mey-Rin watches the scene over her shoulder with un-covered auburn eyes. She smirks, the smile matching Sebastian's almost perfectly **[1]**, and stands straight, forwards, arms held out in front of her, still loaded with delicate pottery.

**le crash** **[3]**

Ciel freezes, ramen halfway to his mouth. Mey-Rin wails. Finnian clamps a hand over Pluto's mouth, shushing him as quietly as he can.

Sebastian excuses himself from Ciel's side, and leaves, closing the door behind him.

Ciel scoops up the bowl of ramen, scurrying over to the cupboard. Finnian and Pluto fall out, Pluto's nose twitching in the direction of the bowl.

"That's right," Ciel patronises as Pluto scoffs his way down the drugged dish. "Good dog, eat the food that Sebastian prepared."

_"Is there any particular reason you were carrying the Christmas dishes in the middle of November?" Sebastian asks curtly._

_"Uh…" Mey-Rin paused, "I figured they'd need cleaning."_

_"They would have been cleaned on Christmas Eve."_

_"Oh…I'm sorry, Sebastian."_

_"No matter. Go and talk to Tanaka."_

"He's almost finished!" Mey-Rin hisses as she passes through.

_'That is certainly odd behaviour,' Sebastian thinks to himself. 'Tanaka's room is to the east, yet the maid is taking a route due west. Even she is not that stupid.'_

Ciel glances down at the dog and the dish. "Tch!" only a third had been eaten, "it's no use; he won't finish the ramen in time."

_Sebastian gathers up the last of the plate pieces, and sets off towards the kitchen._

Mey-Rin scans the room. Snatching a vase, she pulls out the flowers, and hurls the water out of the open window.

_Sebastian pauses, directly beneath the dining room, as something splats on the ground outside. Glancing out of the window, the puddle is difficult to see in the autumnal weather- dark, wet, with other puddles on the ground anyway- but Sebastian can make out new body of water easily. Directly beneath the window to the dining room._

Mey-Rin carefully pours the ramen into the vase. Replacing the flowers, she tries to put the ornament back in the right place. It matches the others in the room. Roughly. **[4]**

She takes the bowl, and gently wipes the edge against Ciel's face, creating a strange grin across Ciel's cheeks. "Tell him you were hungry. Then, be tired and go to bed."

She leaves through one door, followed by Finnian and Pluto, while Sebastian enters through another.

"My apologies, Bocchan," the black-clad butler bows his head.

Ciel smiles, and rubs his eyes.

"Tsk," Sebastian tuts, plucking a cloth napkin from the table, "You've made a mess of yourself, Bocchan."

"I was hungry," Ciel whines quietly.

"Would you like more?"

"No…" Ciel yawns openly, "I'm tired. I'd like to go to bed now."

_'Just like I thought,' Sebastian scans the room, 'the flowers have been tampered with, and look slightly out of sync with the rest. I shall have to fix that in the morning.'_

Sebastian lifts his Young Master, Ciel resting his head sleepily on his butler's shoulder, and the black butler carries the blue boy to his room.

**Half an hour later**

Ciel lies awake, staring to the ceiling. Now, he's on his own. Neither Bard nor Finnian wanted to chance walking in on a naked Sebastian, and discouraged allowing Mey-Rin to chance it.

_Sebastian steps over a sleeping Pluto to approach Finnian. "You've worked extremely hard today," he says kindly to the young gardener. "Walking Pluto, tending the garden, and even befriending Bocchan." Finnian smiles widely. Sebastian holds out a hand. "I think you deserve a reward. I am sorry for its simplicity, but please, do accept this..."_

No; the servants were to stay their quarters.

_"As I said before, Bard, you've had a very stressful day. Have this; a simple token of my gratitude for all the work you do. I am sorry for its simplicity, but please, do accept this..."_

And when Sebastian arrives to… Ciel will demand answers. After all, Sebastian had promised to obey his every order.

_"Ah, Mey-Rin. You worked so well today. I understand, you were simply trying to clean the plates to make the Christmas Eve task a little simpler. I would like to give you a small, humble gift to show you my appreciation. I am sorry for its simplicity, but please, do accept this..."_

Footsteps echo up the hallway, and pause outside Ciel's bedroom. The young resident feigns sleep as the handle turns, and the dark figure walks in.

_"I am sorry for its simplicity, but please, do accept this White Lady." _**[5]**

Gloves discarded, the pale, slender hands rest on the bed, then press into the mattress as the shadow pulls himself onto the covers, crawling over to the small hunched figure.

"I do apologise, Young Master," it mutters. "But I'm afraid your little plan is futile," the shadow stops over the child, grinning wickedly.

Ciel straightens, pulling a gun out from under his pillow, and placing the barrel perfectly between his demon's red eyes.

Sebastian sighs, smirk still in place. "It is a wasted effort, Bocchan. Tonight, all Hallow's eve, is the night of demons and ghouls, is it not? Tonight, from sunrise to sunset, I have only one order to follow; feed."

Ciel freezes. "B-b-but… the contract!"

"B-b-but the contract," Sebastian mimics his master, "means nothing tonight. I do things the way I please."

Ciel's shocked stare hardens. "Don't make me shoot you, Sebastian."

Sebastian's smirk grows wider, revealing a lengthened pair of fangs. "There are three reasons that shooting me is pointless. The first is; I will come back to life. The second is; what would you do then? You wouldn't have long, and you're alone in a mansion, with four drugged-up servants and a rather irritated demon. And the third reason;" a hand curls around Ciel's, his thumb pressing Ciel's finger into the trigger until a pathetic click echoes around the room, "I do apologise, Bocchan, but I removed the bullets while getting you ready for bed. Your plan was a good one, I won't deny you that, but it took little to destroy it."

Ciel pulls the trigger a few more times, praying that Sebastian had missed one. But the gods are not on his side, and he falls prey to the demon above him.

Sebastian holds back a cruel laugh as Ciel whimpers in fear. "Now then, Bocchan."

**[1] Mey-Rin's smile matching Sebastian's: She's been practicing -_-**

**[2] Clause Damian: In the manga, he's called Clause, and he rounds up smuggled drugs, hands them to Ciel hidden in a game box, who gives the drugs to Scotland Yard as The Queen's watchdog. Damian is from the anime, and he come to try to con Ciel into paying him money for a non-existent workforce. Both from the opening; That Butler, Talented**

**[3] Le crash: I've been reading too many rage comics.**

**[4] Putting the flowers back: Sebastian is very methodical**

**[5] White Lady: Opium**

**Kuroshitsuji belongs to its creators.**

**Next chapter; butts. That's a promise. Or a contract, perhaps. Hey, can I eat your soul? I still haven't had any Full English, and it's making me hungry.**

**-Laurel Silver**


	5. To build a bond

Ciel lashes out helplessly, "Sebastian, get off! That's an **order**!"

Sebastian laughs, watching his Young Master with amusement. "Now, now, Bocchan, you'll give yourself an asthma attack."

"Godammit," Ciel hisses through his teeth as Sebastian gently begins to strip him of his shirt, "Goddammit, goddammit, goddammit."

Long fingers slide down his smooth stomach, leaving an icy trail of nothingness on his skin, "Godammit, godammit, godda-ha!" Ciel gasps a slim digit presses inside of him.

Sebastian presses a second un-lubed finger into Ciel, and presses the pads of his fingertips into a soft spot, two inches from the entrance.

Ciel's back arches and he unwittingly impales himself further onto Sebastian's hand. The butler smirks, and adds a third finger.

"Ha… goddamn…" Ciel's sentences become incoherent as he is stretched and prepared, still cursing the usually docile demon hovering over him. "N-n-no…"

Sebastian vacates Ciel's entrance and grips the boy's thighs as he tries to shuffle away. He winces as Sebastian presses him into the mattress by his hips, pain pulsing in his abused anus. Sebastian simply smirks, and presses him down harder.

"Goddammit," Ciel groans as Sebastian releases his hips. This time, he stays where he is and half-watches Sebastian as he strips off his formal suit. His mismatched eyes rake over his butler's well-built figure, his smooth skin, the devilishly beautiful body that Sebastian has been hiding under his uniform for three years. Ciel begrudgingly admits to himself that, yes, his butler is good-looking.

Sebastian gently lifts Ciel's shin, hooking the small boy's leg over his own shoulder, and Ciel marvels the fact his short leg can reach up Sebastian's tall torso.

Ciel's hands ball into fists around the sheets as he mentally prepares himself. 'Really should have eaten that ramen,' he says to himself, 'Really should have let him drug me. Then, I'd never even know.'

Pain. That's all it is; pain.

"Relax, Bocchan," Sebastian's usually monotonous voice is strained, "You have to relax."

"You've shoved yourself up my ass, and you're expecting me to relax?" Ciel snaps, a sheet of sweat forming across his forehead. Sebastian bucks into him, and Ciel screams.

"It won't hurt as much if you just relax."

"As much?!"

"Bocchan," Sebastian's signature smirk still dances across his lips, "Tonight, I do what I like, and it's only fitting to punish you for the rude way I have been treated."

"But you said-ha! That it's not such a b-ah, ha! Bad way of living…haa!"

Sebastian replies with a hard thrust, and Ciel cries out, wringing the life out of the sheets beneath.

"S-S-Sebastian…" Ciel groans, his head pressing back into the pillow. "Answer me, godda-ha!"

Another thrust. "It is admittedly amusing," thrust "to watch Young Master writhing in pain."

"You sick-ah! Sadistic bastard…"

Sebastian leans into Ciel, and nips at his collar bones, reaching over Ciel's body to his brand, running his fingers gently over the sensitive scar before pressing down cruelly. Ciel squirms, throat straining, as Sebastian digs his black nails into the child's flesh, his fangs scratching dangerously at the base of Ciel's neck.

"S-Sebastian," Ciel wraps his hands around the back of the demon's neck. Sebastian withdraws slightly shocked.

Ciel relaxes beneath him, his eyes fluttering closed, and a small, blissful smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Sebastian's smirk slides back into place, and he thrusts firmly into the small boy. Ciel's grip on his spine tightens, and his other leg wraps around Sebastian's waist as he mewls weakly, defeated.

Ciel re-tenses as Sebastian releases his seed inside of him. He pants, Sebastian pulling away, then finds himself being pulled over the butler's knees.

Smack! Sebastian's hand comes down hard onto Ciel's already throbbing ass, and pulls away. Smack! Smack!

Ciel hisses in pain each time, and kicks out his legs, but makes no real attempt to escape the sadist spanking him. In his mind, he somehow justifies every hit:

Smack! That's when he purposely spilt tea on the carpet.

Smack! That's when he emptied the water out of the vase in his study- smack! - So the flowers died- smack! - And he told Sebastian off for his own mischievous actions- smack! – And forced Sebastian to clean up the mess.

Smack! That's when he coaxed Pluto into burning one of the flower beds.

Smack! Switching the herby-cides and pesty-cides- smack! – So the lawn died- smack! – Just hours before Clause Damian was scheduled to visit- smack! – Forcing Sebastian to cover the garden in gravel- smack! – And getting Finnian into trouble.

Goddammit; Ciel deserves his punishment, and he knows it. Smack! But the thing that's sickening him is the fact that he's _enjoying _it. He's _enjoying_ being put in his place, _enjoying_ being broken into, and he's _enjoying _the fact that it's Sebastian doing it.

What's the opposite to sadistic seme? Whatever it is, it would seem that that's what Ciel is.

Behind Sebastian, the phone rings. Both the butler and the boy turn to glare at the interrupting object, before Sebastian lifts Ciel off his knee and carries him across the room.

Ciel hisses in pain as Sebastian sits him down on the chair, and forces the phone into Ciel's hands.

"Hello? Oh, hello, Lizzie. Isn't it a little late to be calling?"

Sebastian smirks, before kneeling before his master, and…

Ciel bites his lip, grateful for Lizzie's twittering on the other end. "This morning?" he speaks slowly, taking deep breaths, "I just rang to say Good morning. What? Can't I say Good morning to my fiancée?"

Sebastian bites down gently, causing Ciel to gasp. "What? Oh, nothing…I just had an asthma attack a few minutes ago; I sat too close to the fire and breathed in some smoke, so that's why it sounds like I'm panting… Ah!" Sebastian deep throats Ciel, barely even thinking of any possible consequences, "Uh…just got a paper cut… it's just not my day today, is it?"

Sebastian laughs around Ciel's member, and Ciel forces a hand over his mouth to stop himself from moaning down the phone. "Uh…I'm just tired, Lizzie. I've had a long day… of course you can… tomorrow… yeah…" Ciel grabs his diary, and scribbles 'Lizzie' at the top of tomorrow's page. "I'll see you then… Good night…" he slams the phone down, and threads his fingers through Sebastian's hair, groaning aloud.

Sebastian hums, and Ciel hits a high he's never hit before.

Sebastian leans back, wiping a few drops of escaping semen from his lip. "Shall we get back to the bed, Bocchan?"

Ciel nods, and allows himself to be carried back across the room. Knelt over Sebastian, he moans as Sebastian continues to spank him, this time pulling at Ciel's saliva-slicked member in time to his harsh smacks.

Because Ciel was, after all, a ridiculously rich and powerful thirteen year old boy with a demon butler, whom he is hopeless without. No man would dare to slap the wrist of Ciel Phantomhive; Her Majesty's Watchdog. But, of course, Sebastian Michealis is not exactly a man, is he?

**Author's note**

**Toolazytosignin; You owe me your soul.**

**One more chapter!**

**If I owned Kuroshitsuji, it would be a real yaoi, as it was originally supposed to be. They didn't think it'd be as popular as a yaoi, how wrong they were!**

**-Laurel Silver**


	6. White Lady

Ciel Phantomhive wakes to a silent, but brightly-lit room. Blinking sleep out of his eyes, he scans his bedroom for that damn butler of his.

"Sebastian!" he shouts. "Godammit, Sebastian, where are you, you useless bastard?!"

Climbing from the bed, he staggers to a desk in the corner, his back and ass numb. Opening the leather-bound diary, he pulled the ribbon bookmark, and the page fell open to….

"1st November?" Ciel says aloud. "Tsk. Should have realised."

Every year, on 1st November, Ciel would wake up sore, groggy, and irritable, and the Faustian Contract on his eye would appear to be brighter. Also, the shirt he'd slept in- Sebastian's work shirt- would be missing, and Sebastian would appear to be in a strangely good mood. The first year it had happened, Ciel thought nothing of it. But then it happened again the following year, and Sebastian had chuckled whenever Ciel fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair. Did he really think that Ciel was imprudent enough to miss a pattern such as this?

"Good morning, Bocchan," Sebastian pushes a trolley into the room, complete with a tea set. "I trust you slept well?"

Ciel simply wanders to the mirror, and stares. A sticky, grotesque mixture of red and white fluid has dried to a gloop on the back of his legs. A large purple bruise has formed across his ass cheeks, and raw red lines have been clawed into his hips and back. "No."

Sebastian sighs. "That certainly is a pity. Please try to stay awake during Lady Elizabeth's visit."

"Why did you lie?" Ciel demands.

"How was I to explain something like that to a frightened ten-year-old?"

"You never told me. You drugged me, and thought I was naïve enough to miss the pattern."

"On the contrary, my Lord, I knew you would notice, I just never expected you to discover the truth."

"Then you most certainly underestimated me."

"Evidently, my Lord, and I apologise for my incompetence."

Ciel nods, running his hands over his body, as if the gentle strokes will heal the bruises and shallow cuts.

"My Lord…" Sebastian approaches Ciel, and rests a hand on the young Earl's shoulder as the boy breaks down in tears.

"I…I-I thought that….just a simple…object would…"

Sebastian crouches down to his Master's level, his face flickering with concern. "It is true, that left too long without my presence of some sort will weaken the bond…."

"Which is why you give me your shirt to sleep in…"

"Yes. But this is not enough. The reason I never told you of this…requirement…is because I had no wish for Bocchan to know the way that he is treated, or the way that he reacts to this treatment."

"So…you knew about semes and…"

Sebastian smirks. "I see. You did not work it out yourself, did you Bocchan? I should have known that insatiable red butler would have his influences in this."

"Sadistic seme, he called you," Ciel wipes his face with the palm of his hand.

"Which would make you a masochistic uke, my Lord."

Ciel nods, and casts and eye back over his injuries.

"My Lord," Sebastian stands up again, "What is your wish?"

"I wish for a bath."

"Do you wish to forget?" Sebastian holds out his hand. A large sweet, wrapped in white paper printed with a black cat, is resting in his gloved palm.

**An hour later**

"Ciel!" Lizzie squeals, throwing her red-clad arms around the blue boy's neck. "Ciel, I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Lizzie," Ciel unhooks himself from her grip, throwing her the smile she always works so hard to see, "It is a pleasure to see you again, as cute as always."

"Are you better now?"

"Wha- Excuse me?"

"…You had an asthma attack…"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine."

Paula grins, shaking her damn bells, as usual, "Chang! Chang! Chang!" she sings.

Ciel fights back a growl of annoyance, and offers Lizzie a hand. "Would you like to dance, my Lady?"

Lizzie squawks incoherently, and takes her fiancés hand, letting him lead her in a cautious waltz, Sebastian politely playing the violin, Paula putting the bells down.

Ciel smiles kindly, and Elizabeth is naïve enough to believe the mask Earl Phantomhive has plastered to his face.

"Ciel…" Lizzie whines quietly, still twirling with Ciel, "Do you think I'm cute?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"The prettiest young Lady I've ever had the pleasure to see."

"Am I ladylike?"

"Most definitely."

"Do you love me, Ciel?"

"Yes, of course I do. I am simply too busy to spend as much time with you as I should."

"You mean…if you could….you'd see me more often?"

"Yes. No one can bring a smile to my face quite like you can."

"Even though I'm just a little girl?"

"I don't see how you're a little girl; we're the same age, after all."

Lizzie pauses, and Ciel bows his head, trying to see into her eyes. "Lizzie, whatever's the matter?"

"Other….young Ladies have been calling me a 'little girl'."

"Why would they say that?" Because you're annoyingly 'cute', have a creepy obsession with dresses, have a ridiculously high-pitched voice and behave like a five-year-old, perhaps?

"Because I have a flat chest!" Lizzie practically screams. The waltz stops, and Sebastian freezes, the bow still hovering on the strings of the violin.

"Lizzie, I honestly prefer your flat chest," Ciel shakes her gently. "I would hate it if you were shaped like Ran Mao, or one of Lau's other…female acquaintances."

Lizzie snivels, "Really, Ciel?" her eyes grow wide.

"Am I the sort to lie?"

**That afternoon**

A loud boom echoes from the kitchen, just as the Midford carriage is far enough away to not hear it. Sebastian sighs, and strides to the servant's quarters.

"Sorry," Bard scratches at his neck, "I didn't even touch nothin'; she just blew!"

Sebastian throws water at the fire, and shakes his head at the mess. "I do believe, Bard, that you are the only human I've ever met with the ability to blow up a cupboard simply by walking by it."

"That's what it was?" Sebastian turns to the doorway, where Ciel is stood, gazing in with an expression of shock and confusion.

"Bo-Bocchan!" Finnian calls from the corner, where he and Mey-Rin had been forcing Pluto back into his suit. "What are you doing down here?"

Ciel pauses. "I…I wanted a Full English."

Three humans exchange confused expressions. "I didn't know you'd had that before, Bocchan."

Sebastian hides a smirk, "It shall be done immediately, my Lord."

"No…" Ciel says, and Sebastian double-takes, the other servants following suit. "Let Bard make it. Just…don't let him add anymore fire to the bacon…"

**That evening**

"Bedtime, Young Master," Sebastian gently taps on Ciel's shoulder, waking him. "It would be healthier to sleep in a bed, as an oppose to a chair, no matter how comfortable that chair would be."

Ciel slaps the hand away, and lets Sebastian lift him out of the chair, resting his head on his butler's shoulder, and drifts back to sleep.

In the young Earl's chambers, Sebastian strips the boy, taking little notice of his wounds from the night before, and wraps his own shirt around the child.

Sebastian stalks to the door, and blows out the candles while still stood in the doorway; demons have no need for light.

Just before the door closes, Sebastian hear a small whining voice; "Sebas-chan…"

Sebastian re-opens the door to see Ciel sitting upright, pushing the work-shirt down his shoulders, smiling sweetly.

Sebastian smirks, and re-enters the Earl's chambers.

**Knightmayr (now that FFN is telling me your screen name); Thank you kindly for your soul. It made up for the fact that I still haven't had any Full English.**

**I still don't own Death Note. Or Kuroshitsuji, seen as how this is a Kuroshitsuji story.**

**And that, my friends, is the end! As they say in Yorkshire; see you, cockers!**

**-Laurel Silver.**


	7. Bonus chapter :)

Ciel moans, throwing his head into the pillow, arching his back, pressing himself further onto Sebastian. His legs wrap around the butler's slim waist, as Sebastian thrusts smoothly into him, jerking his hips in a rough, impatient, harsh yet pleasing rhythm that Ciel craves.

Ciel cries aloud as he is filled with warm, then collapses against the bed, Sebastian lying down beside him. Sebastian runs a hand over Ciel's smooth chest, and suddenly chuckles.

"What the hell are finding so funny?" Ciel snaps, still panting.

Sebastian flashes the boy his signature smirk. "Earlier, you told Lady Midford that you prefer her flat chest to the chests of Ran-Mao or Mey-Rin…"

"Firstly!" Ciel interrupts, "I didn't actually mention Mey-Rin. Secondly, I do find Ran-Mao's chest… I find Ran-Mao to be rather distasteful **[1]**. Thirdly, I do prefer Lizzie's flat chest."

"Is there any particular reason for this preference?"

"Well… I don't like Ran-Mao's chest because it's all I can see of her."

"Ah, yes. For some reason, anime artists have a habit of drawing anyone under the age of sixteen as midgets. And for accentuating women's curves."

"And adult shapes in general."

Sebastian smiles, his eyes closing. "Yes. I do believe I received the positive end of that stick."

Ciel pauses, thinking over multiple innuendos. "Yes. I do believe you did."

"Is that the only reason, my Lord?"

"Uh… if Lizzie had large breasts, it would be even more uncomfortable for me when she… glomps…"

"Yes. And again, height difference would mean that her breasts would be directly in your face."

"Hey!" a red cross-thing twitches over Ciel's temple, "I'm not that much shorter than her!"

"I know, my Lord. But the artists would love drawing your disgusted face against Lizzie's breasts. They call it fan-service."

Sebastian rolls onto his stomach, even closer to Ciel than he was before, and runs two black fingernails down Ciel's soft cheek. "Are you sure they're the only reasons, Bocchan?"

Ciel glares at him. "If you are suggesting that my night with you had something to do with it, then you are very much mistaken."

Sebastian smirks, and, gripping Ciel's shoulder drags the boy under him, crushing him with his own body. "Are you certain?"

"Yes."

Sebastian rakes his nails down Ciel's torso, leaving red lines down his body, "It is considered rude to lie, Bocchan."

Ciel pouts, then mirrors his butler's smirk. "What're you gonna do about it?"

Sebastian growls, and… I'll let you and your filthy mind write the rest of this chapter *evil smirk that would put Sebastian to shame*.

**No more! This is the last chapter, goddammit! I will not be persuaded to write another!**

**Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it, etc. etc.**

**I still don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji**

**Even though it has been a month since I started writing this, I still haven't had any goddamned Full English!**

**Once again, and this had better be for the last time or heads WILL roll; see you, cockers!**

**-Laurel Silver **


End file.
